yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
The Checkered Tile Path
The Checkered Tile Path (チェック, Check) is an area that connects Candle World to Hell. Trees (identical to the ones in Snow World) and lamp posts cluster around the path. It has three routes that lead to a conjoined one with a Nenrikido that takes the player to Hell, but is guarded by a lunatic Toriningen running around. The whole perspective of the location is diagonal, similarly to the Mall. In the middle of the first path lies a lone island with a tree, small lamp and a cabinet, which contains a sleeping Madotsuki. The second path has many lamps all around that lead to the Nenrikido. The music of the area is slightly mysterious, but with a prominent melody. The area is divided up into two sections, the Checkered Tile Path A and B. Points of Interest The Checkered Tile Path A Madotsuki arrives from Candle World via a striped pyramid and is teleported to the bottom right corner of the map. The path itself is slightly crooked due to the layout of the map, with many trees by it and a background resembling a cloud. The player must find a way to get around the Toriningen if they want to get to the Nenrikido at the end. If Madotsuki is catched by the Toriningen, she will be teleported to a closed-off platform near the middle of the Docks. If the player manages to evade the Toriningen, Madotsuki is lead around a small island containing a very short lamp, a tree, and a closet (like the ones seen in Number World). This closed off area is accessed by interacting with the same short lamp found in Lamp World. Interacting with the closet shows that Closet Madotsuki is inside it, who can be more easily viewed by using the Midget or Severed Head effects. There are a few lamps near the top of the map, which connects to the second path. Checkpatha.png|The Toriningen Checkpatha2.png|Closet Madotsuki, accessible from Lamp World. The Checkered Tile Path B There are even more lamps surrounding the path, but none of them can be interacted with since they are not on the ground itself, but rather floating in the air, like the trees in the previous path. This path only leads to the Nenrikido at the very end of the map which takes the player to Hell. Connections Areas *Candle World **'The Checkered Tile Path' ''- Go into the striped pyramid near the Dwarf'' ***Hell ''- Interact with Nenrikido'' *Lamp World **'The Checkered Tile Path' (Confined) ''- Interact with the shortest lamppost near the top of the map'' Trivia *Originally, Mafurako was located in this area. In version 0.04 and 0.06, her only function was teleporting Madotsuki to one of three locations in Block World, with one of them leading to an event that was removed in later versions. The world itself was more complex and spacious. *The music that played in this area was the same as Shield-Folk World's in older versions. Map Checkered_Tile_Path.png|Map of the Checkered Tile Path 紫背景.png|The Panoramic Background 汎用_02.png|The Tileset, shared with other locations Yn006_checkeredTileA.png|Checkered Tile Path A in version 0.04 and 0.06 Yn006_checkeredTileB.png|Checkered Tile Path B in version 0.04 and 0.06 File:Yn009_checkeredTileA.png|Checkered Tile Path A in version 0.09, with a slightly different Toriningen location Category:Locations